La primera vez que te dije Te Amo
by Pisciis
Summary: Yaoi Momoshiro*Ryoma. Momoshiro recuerda la primera vez que Ryoma y el tuvieron sexo, al igual que recuerda lo lindo que se sintió que su razón de vivir le halla pronunciado aquellas palabras que tanto quería escuchar, "Te amo".Advertencia: LEMON.


Aclaraciones:

-Habla Ryoma-

- Habla Momoshiro

_Cursiva _–piensa momo

La primera vez que te dijiste ''Te Amo''

_Si, recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, ambos estábamos en tu habitación, tu madre nos había ido a dejar un poco de té y unos dulces caseros. Aunque el olor era exquisito mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa más que en lo adorable que te veías tomando lentamente tu té pues estaba muy caliente. Afuera estaba nevando; hacia mucho frio y ciertamente se sentía agradable poder estar junto a ti en un lugar tan cálido. _

*Flash Back* pov Momo

-Momo-senpai ¿está todo bien? –me preguntaste con tú inocencia a flor de piel.

-¿He? –te mire de forma ausente.

-Oye estas actuando muy extraño ¿sabías?-me dijo mientras miraba mis ojos y el alzaba una ceja. Dios realmente el verte me hace sentir muy extraño pero al mismo tiempo me hace sentir feliz.

-Si lo sé, lo lamento es que estaba pensando en lo lindo que te ves con las mejías sonrojadas y siento que me da un ataque cardiaco cada vez que miro ese botoncito rojo que tienes por nariz –le dijiste de forma cariñosa mientras tocaba cada parte que mencionaba.

-Déjate de tonterías Momoshiro-me dijiste claramente sonrojado mientras giras la cara hacia otro lado en señal de enfado, pero aunque te hayas enfadado no pude evitar sentir un gran calor en mi pecho y siendo sincero, no quería que este sentimiento desapareciera.

-Realmente me gustas, Ryoma –te dijiste mientras me levantaba un poco de mi asiento y tomaba tu barbilla obligándote a que me mirases- me gustas mucho –te dijiste con una mirada cariñosa mientras lentamente pegaba mis labios a los tuyos y comenzaba un suave beso.

Al comienzo fue suave pero poco a poco comenzamos a hacerlo más necesitado y cuando menos lo esperaba tú estabas acostado en el colchón de tu cama y yo estaba encima de ti. Nos separamos del beso y nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos. Los tuyo me gritaban con fuerza que querías más pero yo me sentía inseguro, no quería hacerte daño y sabía que si daba el siguiente paso te lastimaría mucho.

-También me gustas Momo-senpai es por eso que quiero dar el paso siguiente –me dijiste mientras me mirabas con mucha seguridad en tus ojos y me besaste furiosamente, en ese momento me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo y sin esperar a nada mas te tome por la cadera y te acosté correctamente en la cama mientras yo me ponía en cuatro sobre ti.

Lentamente metí mi mano bajo el suéter que traías y comencé a sobar esa piel tibia que yo tanto añoraba. Moví mi mano dentro del suéter hasta llegar a tus pectorales, en ese momento me lleve una gran sorpresa pues nunca hubiera creído que tu pecho fuera tan firme y bien moldeado pues cualquiera que te viese, vería el cuerpo de un simple niño pequeño.

-eres delicioso –logre articular para comenzar a lamer tu cuello y rápidamente, mientras estabas débil por el placer que te hacía sentir, te quite el suéter de un jalón llevándome también la camisa que llevabas abajo. Me detuve para contemplar ese pequeño cuerpo que me volvía loco de remate- eres perfecto, Ryoma ¿sabías? –te dijiste y veo que tu cara se pone de un tono carmín muy potente.

-Deja de decir tonterías –me dijiste mientras te sonrojas fuertemente y no puedo evitar el sentir el terrible deseo de besarte, cosa que hago sin pensarlo dos veces.

Correspondiste mi beso con desesperación y tus pequeñas manos comenzaron a buscar el final de mi suéter para, luego, quitármelo con algo de agresividad pero mientras tus manos se distraían en mi pecho, desabroche el botón de tu pantalón y metí mi mano para comenzar a darle algo de atención a tu miembro. Escuche como gemías mi nombre y eso hizo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba por lo que te arranque el pantalón junto con el bóxer y te dejaba como tu madre te trajo al mundo.

-Lo siento Ryoma pero ya no puedo mas –te logre decir entre jadeos y metí tres de mis dedos en tu boca mientras que tú los ensalivas con rapidez pero haciéndote el gusto mientras los lamias y ya cuando sentí que estaban, bien los retire de tu boca pero tú me hiciste una señal de molestia, la cual, no duro demasiado pues había metido el primer dedo en tu pequeña entrada. Escuche como gemías mientras me abrazas fuertemente. Metí el segundo dedo y tu espalda se doblo en señal de profundo placer, me sorprende mucho que no te duela si se supone que eres virgen. Metí el tercer dedo y comenzaste a gritar de placer mientras movías tus caderas en compas con mis dedos.

-S-sácalos –me dijiste mirándome con los ojos semis abiertos y algo brillosos.

-¿porque?- te pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios- pensé que te gustaba –te dijiste con burla.

-No me gusta…-suspiraste y te sonrojabas mas- me encanta –dijiste quedamente- pero quiero que metas…tu miembro –me dijiste esto con cuidado y con un terrible sonrojo en la cara que pensé que te habías vuelto un tomate.

-como usted ordene Oujio-sama –te dijiste con cariño y te bese nuevamente mientras posicionaba mi pene para comenzar a penetrarte.

Metí la punta nada más pero tú ya estabas jadeante; aprietas mis brazos con fuerza y retuerces tu espalda. Esto me indica que te sientes bien y sin esperar a nada metí el resto de mi miembro lentamente hasta que todo estaba adentro, tú solamente me respondiste con un fuerte gemido y rápidamente moviste tu cadera para que comenzar el movimiento, cosa que hice sin chistar.

comencé a mover mis caderas al mismo tiempo que tú, al comienzo las embestidas eran suaves pero al cabo de unas pocas se volvieron salvajes y con descontrol, gemías mi nombre con un deleite que hasta yo sentí y comencé a besarte las mejías y los labios. Estuvimos en ese acto unos minutos y finalmente termine dentro tuyo y tú en medio de ambos. Ya sin poder respirar caí encima de tu pecho, respirando agitadamente, pero aun sin sacar mi miembro de tu interior.

-Ryoma…-te llame y tú me miraste.

-Dime, Momo-chan –me dijiste con esa voz que tanto amo.

-Te amo –te dijiste y veo que tus ojos, semis cerrados, se abrieron completamente en señal de sorpresa, luego me sonríes y me besas para luego me decirme:

-También te amo, Momo y mucho –me dijiste y me besas- pero te amaría mas si sacas a tu amigo de ahí –me dijiste sonrojado y con el pulso acelerado.

-jajaja claro amor mío enseguida lo saco –te dijiste y lo comencé a sacar pero cuando llegue a la punta lo volví a meter hasta lo más profundo, sacándote un gemido, y luego, finalmente, lo saque de tu interior.

-Eres cruel –me dices y luego de eso nos quedamos dormidos.

*End Flash Back*

-Momo…Momo…Momo

-¿He?

-Despierta, Momo

-Ryoma…

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-Buenos días

-acabo de soñar cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, pero aun me pregunto cómo es que no te dolió cuando lo hicimos, se supone que eras virgen…

-Bueno pues respecto a eso… cuando estabas demasiado cansado y caías como bloque en tu cama aprovechaba para tener algo de acción por lo que no me dolía pero eso significaba que fuiste tú el que me quito la virginidad n_n

-¿¡HE! ¡O_O!

Owari!


End file.
